


Void

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S07 Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotionless Barry, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S07E02, Short One Shot, Upset Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’re still going through a hard time losing someone close to you, and Barry’s recent change isn’t helping.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Reader, Barry Allen & You, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You
Series: The Flash S07 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S07E02

You’ve come in here more times than you can count since… _it_ happened.

Sometimes you hold the drumsticks in your hands.

Or run your fingers along the strap of the bag.

Or simply touch the glasses at their centre where his nose would be.

He would have hated you touching his things and that almost makes you smile.

Today, you just sit on the floor in front of the belongings left behind and ponder life.

And his death.

“You are still in mourning,” the monotone, robotic voice of Barry comes from behind you. You shut your eyes and breathe.

“What gave you that idea?” you reply sarcastically.

“Your repetitive behaviour, irritability, and seven other emotional factors.”

“Only seven others, huh?” you laugh, void of humour. “Glad to know that Robot Flash can tell me how I’m feeling.” A small part of you means this—because there are plenty of moments where you don’t know what you’re feeling at all, if anything. You get up from where you sit and decide to leave. You can’t be in the same room as this- this _thing_. He’s sure as hell not the Barry you know and love.

“It would be beneficial to the Team for you to gain composure for optimum performance in ceasing Eva’s villainy,” Barry says.

“Oh, it would, would it? It would be _beneficial_ if I stopped grieving someone important to me who _died_? He was important to you too, don’t you remember?!”

But Barry just looks at you, blank and calculating, as if he’s trying to figure out the one hundred and one outcomes of how you’ll react emotionally.

You bet he didn’t predict you wordlessly leaving the room.

You’re _done_.


End file.
